Fotografiando a Sesshoumaru
by kagomexsiempre
Summary: Kagome está en último año de su carrera de fotógrafa, pero le piden hacer una sesión de fotos. Kikyo –su hermana– ofrece amablemente a su novio: Sesshoumaru. Pero ¿Qué pasa cuando las hormonas se interponen en dicha sesión? "No pensé que Kagome fuese una pervertida" –pensó Sesshoumaru– Short fic de dos capítulos ¡TERMINADO!
1. 1a parte

Ya di mi bienvenida de año nuevo con un one shot NejiHina, ahora vengo con uno de SesshouxKago! Wiii... Finalmente lo terminé, espero les guste! Y que hayan tenido una bonita celebración de año nuevo y que el Todopoderoso les de muchas bendiciones a todas y a cada una! Sobretodo gracias a mi querida editora (Hekate ama) que me ayuda a minimizar mis incoherencias y errores.

Disclaimer: es un short fic de dos capítulos, porque me resultó muy largo colocarlo en uno solo, pero es para mayores de 18 años, tiene lenguaje ofensivo y escenas bastantes explícitas.

Y quien no sabe que el Adonis (y los personajes de Inuyasha) pertenecer a Rumiko Takahashi? Por lo menos yo sí, pero por aquello de los derechos de autor lo dejo n_n

* * *

**Fotografiando a Sesshoumaru**

**-I-**

***Kagome pov***

–Así Sesshoumaru, ¡Así! ¡Más fuerte, más!

Una vez más mi hermana está en la cama con su novio. Supongo que como pensaban que yo no aparecería hasta en la noche se volvieron más ruidosos de lo que siempre son, _maldita sea que cancelaran mis clases de la tarde_, pienso instintivamente por tener que escuchar aquellos sonidos.

-Ohhh así amor... Qué rico...

Sus gemidos son increíbles, pareciera que el hacer el amor con alguien a quien realmente amas es bastante placentero.

–Mmm asiiii, ¡asiiii! Más, más...

Esos gemidos me hacen querer verla y así conocer porque suplica por tanto. Nuestra casa es pequeña, de un solo piso, dos habitaciones con su baño, sala-comedor-cocina en una sola amplia habitación y un baño extra para las visitas.

Mi cuarto está a un lado de la de mi hermana, pero antes de llegar hay un pasillo con una gran pared blanca que tenemos tapizada con diversas fotografías.

Me pego a la pared tapándome la boca... La puerta de Kikyo ¡Está abierta! Puedo ver como su novio está boca arriba y ella acostada encima de él dándole la espalda, pero eso... Eso no es todo... Tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire que estoy segura me quita la cobardía. Me despego de la pared para asomar cuidadosamente mi cabeza y ver mejor la situación.

–Oh Sessh... Eres... El mejor... Tu... Tu verga... Es increíble...

¿¡Pero qué es ese lenguaje en la pulcra boca de mi hermana?! Mi sorpresa aún es contenida por mi mano derecha que no cree lo que ve.

Puedo ver a la perfección que él tiene su...su... Miembro en su ano, trago con dificultad, pero hay otra cosa en...en...en... L...l...la v...v... En la otra entrada de mi hermana, un vibrador que ella misma sostiene.

–Dale más... Más... ¡Así!

Vuelvo a escuchar gemir a mi hermana, ambos están jadeando y cubiertos de sudor. Veo como él saca su miembro que está dentro de ella, aunque no lo puedo creer, me encuentro excitada, respirando de manera rápida, hay una corriente y un cosquilleo que recorre mi intimidad, un fuego ardiente que quema mis entrañas y un deseo insaciable de parte de mi mano por tocar mi intimidad, pero es que es algo increíble, el...el... Miembro de Sesshoumaru es largo, grande y... Grueso... Supongo que por eso Kikyo gime con tanta facilidad.

Vuelvo a recostarme en la pared, sé que tengo que irme porque nada de eso me incumbe en lo absoluto, pero... Nunca en mis 22 virginales años he visto un falo como ese, aunque a razón de ser sincera nunca he visto uno.

Mi boca está seca de estar jadeando y tenerla abierta, la cierro unos segundos para tragar con dificultad y recobrar un poco la cordura.

Deseo verlo una vez más, quiero... Quiero verlo con detenimiento, apreciarlo para grabar en mi memoria y saber como es. Cierro mis ojos y nuevamente agarro fuerzas que vienen desde mi intimidad que ruega por ser tocada y saco una vez más mi cabeza para observar el panorama.

Kikyo está apoyada en sus rodillas y sus manos en la cama, levantando un poco sus caderas, suplicante porque él la invada una vez más.

–Mételo todo amor... Vamos... Te necesito...

Gime suplicante moviendo sus caderas y veo como él introduce el vibrador, es difícil saber a dónde, pero lo que me distrae es que él esta masajeando suave y lentamente su miembro. Ahora puedo tener una mejor visión, no conozco mucho pero creo que es impresionante, su abdomen es completamente formado con unos músculos de ensueño, su cabello largo, plateado cae por encima de su pecho que está rodeado por varias gotas de sudor y me encuentro con su boca que esta semi-abierta y su lengua jugando con ella, sus ojos dorados viéndome... ¡¿VIÉNDOME?!

Vuelvo a recostarme asustada en la pared, ¡Esto es lo peor que podía pasarme! Sabía desde un principio que el espiar a mi hermana mayor cuando hace el amor con su novio es bastante malo, pero ¡¿Qué me descubran espiándolos?! ¿Será que él le dirá algo Kikyo y detendrán su actividad para regañarme?

–¡Ahhhh! ¡Así! ¡Así! Más Sesshoumaru, ¡Más!

Los gemidos de ella no paran un solo instante, inclusive siento que incrementan. Quizás... Si... Quizás el verlos no sea tan mala idea.

***Sesshoumaru pov***

Nunca imaginé que Kagome fuese una pervertida, pero ciertamente nunca esperé que –cuando Kikyo me llamaba un par de horas atrás para encontrarnos en su casa para tener una buena sesión de sexo– su hermana llegara antes de lo esperado y nos encontrara en plena acción.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran y a pesar de cualquier remilgo, eso me calienta más.

Introduzco sin piedad el vibrador en Kikyo, ella gime, la rudeza es una de las cosas que más le excita. Su hermana saca la cabeza de su escondite, puedo ver que está jadeante e inclusive observo como sus muslos contraminan su intimidad, estoy seguro que está más caliente de lo que ella misma puede aceptar.

Muero por meter toda mi extensión en la cálida cavidad de Kikyo, pero tengo una mejor idea. Me pongo en una mejor posición para su hermanita tenga una buena vista y tomo con mi mano izquierda mi miembro y empezándome a masturbar.

–Sesshou... Eres el... Mejor...

Me asegura entre gemidos Kikyo que está tocándose sus senos y apretando sus propios pezones. Su hermana tiene abierta la boca y estoy seguro que lucha porque sus dedos no bajen hasta su intimidad. Comienzo a masturbarme más fuerte y más rápido, ella me ve detenidamente pero no a mí en sí, sino a mi erección.

Meto toda mi extensión en la cavidad de Kikyo al mismo tiempo que retiro el vibrador, ella se queja y gime de placer. Luego la saco por completo masturbándome un poco para que su hermana logre verme. Hago la acción dos veces más y la siguiente me es imposible contenerme y la embisto con todas mis fuerzas.

–¡Por Kami sama! ¡Así Sesshou! ¡Voy... Voy... A terminar...!

Y puedo creerle porque igual estoy en mi límite y me olvido por completo de nuestra espectadora embistiendo a Kikyo con todas mis fuerzas.

–Si...si... Termino... Sesshou... ¡Ahhhh! –grita con todas sus fuerzas.

–Ahhh... ¡Kikyo! –grito al mismo tiempo tratando de controlar todo el temblor en mi cuerpo al derramar mi espeso líquido en su espina dorsal.

Mi pelinegra cae jadeante y sin fuerzas en su colchón y vuelvo a ver a la pared que ocultaba a su hermana, pero no veo ninguna sombra, ni siquiera su cabeza asomándose para podernos encontrar. En algún momento tuvo que irse.

* * *

**-II-**

***Kagome pov***

_¿Mis piernas podrían darme más velocidad para irme más rápido? _Es lo que pienso una y otra vez mientras salgo corriendo de mi propia casa, pero mi cabeza me traiciona al recordar cada instante y cada embestida que Sesshoumaru le daba a Kikyo.

Intento llamarle a mi mejor amiga para tranquilizar un poco mis nervios y lo que creo que también son mis hormonas.

–¿A...Aló? –responde agitada.

–¿Ayame? –dudo si es ella o no.

–Ho...hola... Kagome... Ah... –gime y ahora entiendo la razón, en especial luego del espectáculo de mi hermana.

–¿Estás con Kouga, verdad?

–Aja... Ahhh... ¿Te... Llamo luego...? –pregunta como si estuviese en una agonía, claro, de placer.

–Claro, llámame cuando puedas.

Cuelgo derrotada e inclusive aún mas agitada, por lo que decido hacer un intento más. _¡Cómo odio que cancelen mis clases programadas! _Pienso de manera frustrada una vez más.

–¡Hola Kagome! –me responde mi amigo sabiendo a la perfección que soy yo por medio de su identificador de llamadas.

–Hola Bankotsu –le regreso el saludo–, ¿Estás todavía en la U?

–Si, luego que canceleran las clases de la tarde decidí quedarme un rato más para practicar nuestro reto.

Oh claro, entre mi agitación y mi impacto por ver a Sesshoumaru y Kikyo, olvido por completo que dentro de dos semanas tenemos que presentar 3 de nuestras mejores fotografías de personas o animales, no de objetos inanimados como siempre lo hacemos. Los ganadores de los 3 primeros lugares harán un debut en el festival de Fotografía, Arte y Pintura en el campus de nuestra facultad en donde llegarán fotógrafos, modelos y alguna que otra persona de la farándula.

–¿Podría... Llegar? –pregunto con obvia duda en mis palabras, no se si le agrade mi compañía o si de hecho le estorbe.

–¡Claro Kagome! Siempre eres bienvenida –me acepta desalojando toda duda en mi cabeza–, pero ven tranquila, te escucho bastante agitada, imagino que has de haber corrido a tu casa y luego te arrepentiste.

Es una fortuna que no pueda veme, porque ¡Estoy sonrojada de pies a cabeza! Puedo sentir ese calor en mi rostro.

Después de varias horas escondida en la U y tomando varias fotos fallidas, regreso con cierto temor a la casa. Sesshoumaru nunca se queda a cenar, si desea comer junto a Kikyo la lleva a un restaurante pero nunca en nuestra casa.

–¡Hola! Ya estoy en casa –grito con todas mis fuerzas anunciando mi llegada para luego quitar mis botas.

–Bienvenida a casa Kagome –me recibe mi hermana desde lejos sin verme, además de mantener económicamente la casa ella también cocina, dejándome a mí el cuidado del hogar–. Empezaba a preocuparme pero me alegra que ya estés aquí.

Kikyo es 5 años mayor que yo, nuestra madre murió al darme luz y papá nos abandonó cuando ella cumplía 18, por lo que tuvo que trabajar muy duro para poder mantener un hogar y a mi para que no me llevaran a un Orfanato.

–Preparé carne con verduras, arroz blanco y sopa de miso –me explica de lo mas contenta saliendo de la cocina llevando una espátula en su mano, se ve extremadamente contenta–, Sesshou dice que está rica, espero tu pienses igual.

Mis ojos se abren como si mis párpados estuviesen pegados a mis cejas, en serio abrir tanto los ojos podría provocar que salieran de sus órbitas.

–Buenas noches.

Saluda de lo más cortés y educado. Yo hago un gesto con mi cabeza y me retiro a mi habitación, se que empezar a hacer limpieza a esta hora sonaría loco, pero de esa manera puedo distraerme.

Al llegar la hora de la cena, no me queda más remedio que hablar como loca y en algún ataque de desesperación les cuento del famoso reto que tenemos.

–Creo que ya te lo había dicho –me interrumpe Kikyo momentáneamente dirigiéndose a él–, Kagome es estudiante de último de año de fotografía avanzada.

–Oh –dice sin importarle.

–¡Oye! ¡¿Y si Sesshoumaru pudiera ayudarte?! Él podría ser el modelo que buscas para tu concurso –exclama como si fuese la mejor idea de todo el mundo. Ambos exclamamos un fuerte ¡¿QUÉ?! por aquella propuesta.

_Definitivamente mi vida no puede ir peor._

* * *

**-III-**

***Kagome pov***

Sesshoumaru es un cantante solista en pleno auge. Ya lleva tres discos y muchos premios por ello.

Dos días atrás mi hermana sugiere que él sea mi modelo, debido a que él ya está acostumbrado a posar y que le tomen fotos no debería de ser difícil.

–Estoy segura que no era lo que estabas buscando Kagome, pero ya verás que con la experiencia de Sesshoumaru te irá mejor que con cualquier otra persona que no está en el ámbito.

Intenta darme ánimos al estar paradas frente a la imponente entrada del edificio en donde vive, un complejo de suites y pent-houses que nunca en mi vida me hubiese atrevido a observar.

Parezco mozo de alguna fábrica llevando tanta maleta conmigo, pero para que Sesshoumaru aceptara la propuesta tan inoportuna de Kikyo, no dudó en poner su condicionante: _Todas las sesiones que necesiten deberán ser en mi pent-house._

–Adelante, pónganse cómodas.

Nos recibe en unos bóxer ajustados con una bata roja con detalles de árboles, y...y... ¡Sin nada más! Por un momento siento que quedo en blanco.

Kikyo entra como si se encontrase vestido de lo más natural, yo tengo que aferrarme a las sombrillas blancas que sostengo en mi hombro derecho para no caer y babear la fina alfombra de su casa.

Ignorando mi entorno comienzo a preparar todo para la sesión.

Coloco un par de pantallas de color blanco como fondo, unas luces para hacer contraste, las sombrillas blancas para crear la iluminación, tengo 3 cámaras: una profesional que la coloco en medio y con la cual trabajaré la mayor parte del tiempo, una semi que la pongo al lado derecho y una más sencilla que la sitúo atrás de ambas, cada una en su trípode. Pongo los flash detrás de las sombrillas y uno más atrás de las cámaras y finalmente adapto mi pequeña laptop a la cámara profesional para que al tomar las fotos la imagen vaya directamente a ella y yo pueda apreciar si está bien o no.

Tomo un par de fotos al fondo blanco tratando de encontrar la imagen perfecta y probando las luces, lo sé, es todo un ritual, pero es algo indudablemente necesario.

–Estoy lista.

Exclamo con emoción y me doy cuenta que estoy completamente sola en el salón luego de casi 45 minutos desde nuestra llegada, _¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado? _Me pregunto desconcertada y como no veo ni al modelo ni a mi hermana, decido tomar mi pequeña cámara y fotografiar diferentes rincones del lugar, tal vez encuentre uno en el que salga una buena foto.

Escucho unos pequeños e imperceptibles quejidos y al revisar la última foto de la cámara veo como un pie sobresale detrás de una pared.

_¡No...no puede ser! ¡¿L...l...lo están haciendo aquí mismo?!_

Busco de manera nerviosa el aparato de sonido y lo enciendo de manera exitosa. Una buena radio suena en los parlantes que me relajan al momento de cerrar mis ojos, pero...

–No... Aquí no...

Escucho la voz suplicante de mi hermana que duda de sus acciones y no puedo resistirme a buscarlos disimuladamente con mi cámara.

Veo como ella está arrodillada teniendo en su boca el miembro de él. Lo succiona, lo chupa, lo saborea de una manera que pareciera que tiene el mejor sabor del mundo, _¿Podría ser?_

–Este cuadro es perfecto.

Expreso en voz alta para poder establecer mi coartada, ¡Si! Fotografiar dizque todo el lugar cuando estoy realmente filmando el falo de Sesshoumaru es una buena coartada.

Minutos después veo como ella traga con dificultad y el miembro de él a pesar que ya no está tan duro como lo tenía Kikyo en su boca, se mira muy deseable.

–Vamos, vamos –grita emocionada aplaudiendo para llamar nuestra atención, _debería ser actriz pues finge de maravilla_–, creo que es hora de empezar Kagome, claro si ya terminaste de instalarte.

–Cl...claro... –aseguro de manera nerviosa, espero que ella piense que es por la sesión en sí y no por otra cosa.

Nos acomodamos luego que aspiro una buena bocanada de aire y comenzamos la sesión. Sesshoumaru hace diferentes poses, a mi me da la impresión que estoy tomándole fotos a un modelo de ropa interior.

* * *

**-IV-**

***Kagome pov***

Después de 3 días, dos junto a mi hermana y Sesshoumaru porque era fin de semana y uno solo con él, son las 11 de la noche y me encuentro editando las 95 fotos que tengo en total. Es el 5º día y solo me quedan 9 más para encontrar mis tres imágenes perfectas para poder concursar y obtener algún premio lo cual me servirá para mi vida profesional, pero no encuentro ni una medianamente perfecta para hacerlo.

_Soy un completo fracaso. _

Pienso derrotada cayendo a un lado del teclado del mueble que está en mi habitación. Me siento cansada, exhausta mentalmente, Sesshoumaru es una persona bastante demandante y sobretodo mentalmente absorbente.

–Si sigues esperando que tus modelos te den ideas de cómo deberían de posar, entonces siempre tendrás los mismos resultados mediocres –¡Maldición! Debo de aprender a dejar mi puerta bien cerrada, especialmente cuando estoy solo con un pequeño short y una camisa de tirantes. Busco una toalla, la sábana, mi bata o cualquier cosa que esté a mi paso para poder taparme, pero solo me encuentro con una almohada que me sirve como escudo.

–¡Sesshoumaru! ¿Qué... Qué haces aquí? –se supone que mi hermana pasará ésta noche en la casa de él o en la oficina, todavía no estoy segura de ello.

–Kikyo me pidió que te trajera comida –_son_ _las 11 de la noche, ¿Quién cenaría a esta hora?_

–Muchas... Gracias... –hago una pausa que se torna un poco incómoda y luego él me tira su sobretodo de la manera más tosca.

–Tápate, se que estás incómoda por eso.

Odio que alguien pueda leer mis pensamientos, pero ¿Quién en su sano juicio estaría 'cómoda' sin casi nada tapando su cuerpo? Claro, mi hermana podría estarlo, pero yo tengo otras cosas en la mente. Se sienta en mi cama que está pegada al mueble de la computadora.

–Esta foto hubiese podido salir mejor si al momento de verla me hubieses dicho que tenía la cabeza muy levantada.

Me indica viendo fijamente la computadora e intento concentrarme, muy en mi interior se que tiene buenas intenciones, especialmente al indicarme que más que todo no es culpa del modelo por las malas fotos sino del director que tiene que escoger las poses para que salgan bien. Me acomodo en mi silla de rodos mirando fijamente la pantalla y tiene razón, la cabeza está demasiada levantada lo que provoca que su cuello se vea torcido y demasiado rígido.

Ahora entiendo porqué Kikyo me decía que él podría ayudarme con su experiencia.

Asiento de manera natural aún con mi gesto fruncido, veo como él se empieza a acomodar en la cama y me da observaciones de otras fotos y aunque no lo acepto tan fácilmente él tiene razón en todo. En ésta ocasión no ha sido el modelo el que se ha puesto incómodo con la sesión sino que soy yo misma, sentimiento que transmito cada vez que pulso en el disparador.

A las 12.25 am hacemos un receso y comemos un par de sándwiches, mi vestimenta la olvido por completo ya que estoy sumamente enfrascada en mi trabajo.

Como todo está en fondo blanco intento ponerle otro fondo a varias imágenes, tal vez pueda haber una que valga la pena, pero aún así es difícil encontrar una de buena calidad.

–Creo que con tus consejos y sugerencias podría hacer una mejor sesión de fotos ¿Podrías aceptar una nueva por favor? –suplico con mis ojos y poniendo mis manos en oración para completar mi petición, él me ve con ternura y asiente, pero luego se retira para tomar una llamada de mi hermana.

Dejo la computadora un rato y me tiro en mi cama con un cuaderno de páginas en blanco. Visualizo como podría tomar una buena foto, una imagen que me despierte algún sentimiento, alguna emoción y me pierdo en mis pensamientos, soñando despierta o por lo menos eso creo.

Escucho unos jadeos al fondo y mi cuerpo pesado, ¿Será que Kikyo ya regresó de la oficina y lo está haciendo con Sesshoumaru enfrente de mí creyendo que estoy dormida? ¡Eso sería un insulto! Abro mi ojo izquierdo de a poco solo para observar como si fuese un radar, y veo que él está sentado en mi silla viendo la pantalla ¿Sesshoumaru viendo pornografía cuando yo estoy acostada a un lado de él?

–No pensé que tuvieses esta clase de fetichismos, Kagome –me desconcierto con aquella afirmación y eso me motiva a abrir mis dos ojos simulando como si despertara de un profundo sueño de 100 años.

Me cuesta interpretar lo que él me dice pero al entenderlo abro mis ojos desmesuradamente, ¡ÉL ESTÁ VIENDO EL VIDEO QUE LE TOMÉ A KIKYO Y A ÉL EN SU CASA EL PRIMER DÍA DE LA SESIÓN!

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Continuación?  
¡Solo si me dejan RW!

_PD: ariadnek espero te haya gustado, aquí vengo cumpliendo tus múltiples peticiones de un fic de KagoxSesshou jejeje gracias por dejarme un RW para cada uno de mis fics, inclusive en el nejihina._


	2. 2a parte

Jamás pensé que les gustaría tanto este fic (en el cual por cierto siento que me pasé, pero igual lo publiqué), y no saben cuánto les agradezco a cada una sus comentarios. Disculpen que no había podido venir antes, pero he estado un poco enferma que al final hasta al hospital fui a parar Y_Y, pero gracias a Dios ya me encuentro mejor, es por eso que finalmente vengo con la 2ª parte que tanto me han pedido. Sé que no es lo que esperan, pero ojalá les guste aunque sea un poquitito.

**Kagome Higurashi**, gracias por tus felicitaciones me alegra que te gustara este pequeño presente de año nuevo. **Sasunaka doki**, ¡Gracias! Me encanta esa reacción, espero te guste la 2ª parte. **Hekate ama**, geme linda y mi editora, gracias por ayudarme a arreglar aquellos pequeños vacios a pesar de ser un fic todo perver jajajaja y si, tienes razón, ni siquiera yo podré ver una cámara o una sesión de fotos de la misma forma jajaja. **Naty**, me alegra que te hayas reído, en realidad después de todo el drama que escribo es justo la reacción que espero con este fic. Ojalá pronto estés de regreso de tus merecidas vacaciones.

**Eowyn**, jajajaja "pervertida total" es justamente así... ó tal vez solo curiosa, jejeje ¡Quién sabe! Gracias por tu comentario! **Faby sama**, por un momento pensé que no habías visto mi nuevo fic aunque no pensé que te cayera como balde de agua fría que estuviese con kikiperra (como algunas le dicen) jajaja solo piensa que es un accesorio para que Kagome llegue a donde quiere... jajaja así que sigue pensando igual mejor, que es otra persona. Gracias por tu comen amiga! De veras que me ha fascinado leerlo. **Ariadnek**, ¿Totalmente roja? Jajaja imagínate ¡El hacerlo! Aunque después de "pasión incontrolable" se me fue el pudor jajaja, me ha fascinado tu comentario, lo adoré, gracias por todo el apoyo que me brindas.

**DiXy**, ohhhh muchísimas gracias por ese comentario, 'uno de los mejores lemons' eso me alegra ya que me esforcé bastante en ello. **Violetamonster**, ¿Sesshou pervertido? ¡Y eso que todavía no has leído la segunda parte! Jajaja espero te siga gustando y gracias por tu rw, no sabes como me levanta el ánimo. **Miyandy, **¡amiguísima! Jajajaja ¿Lo más perver? Entonces mi trabajo está hecho! (haciendo una reverencia) jajaja gracias por tus buenos deseos amiga, espero también que este nuevo año 2013 sea muy bueno para ti y te deseo solo lo mejor! Se te quiere mucho.

En fin, finalmente después de mis agradecimientos (aunque parezcan engorrosos), les dejo la segunda parte, espero les siga gustando.

Disclaimer: short fic de dos capítulos, porque me resultó muy largo colocarlo en uno solo, pero es para mayores de 18 años, tiene lenguaje ofensivo y escenas bastantes explícitas.

Además, creo que todos recordamos que estos personajes tan fantásticos son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi... Así que empicen a leer mis perversiones con ellos.

* * *

**Fotografiando a Sesshoumaru**

**-V-**

***Sesshoumaru pov***

Kikyo se ha vuelto insoportable los últimos días, aunque a decir verdad lo que la hace así son los celos que la dominan, el que yo sea un artista reconocido no la hace muy feliz, sino que muy al contrario está pendiente de cada movimiento que hago, lo que ha conseguido que descuide mucho su trabajo de bienes y raíces razón por la cual le toca quedarse toda la noche en su oficina para conseguir un poco de fe en la futura sesión de junta directiva.

–No quiero que vayas Sesshoumaru, esa arpía lo único que desea es tenerte desnudo y poderte coger a sus anchas.

–Asami es una directora musical muy reconocida y profesional, es la mejor para mi próximo video.

–Si vas, ¡Todo termina entre nosotros dos Sesshoumaru!

–Si es lo que deseas, no puedo obligarte a lo contrario.

–Sesshou... Sé razonable por favor.

–Lo soy. Tengo un contrato con una disquera y soy lo suficientemente profesional para cumplirlo, deberías de tomar ejemplo para que no te encuentres en el predicamento en el que te encuentras en la oficina.

–Entonces si eso es más importante que nuestra relación ¡Está bien! ¡Muérete Idiota! –me grita casi rompiéndome el tímpano y colgándome el teléfono.

Kikyo ha tenido una vida muy dura y por el abandono de su padre estoy seguro que no tuvo tiempo de vivir su adolescencia a gusto, por eso muchas de sus actitudes a sus casi 28 años resultan bastante inmaduras. Le envío un mensaje:

_No dejes que esto afecte el trabajo de tu hermana, no le digas nada hasta que ella obtenga lo que necesita._

_OK. _

Regreso a la habitación de Kagome, son casi las 2 y creo que es momento de despedirme. La encuentro dormida boca arriba con un cuaderno a un lado. Veo dibujada una cruz y unos rayos que salen de ella, otra imagen de algo que pareciera una librera y algunos de los libros cayendo tapados por una cortina de humo, en realidad no tiene malas ideas, el problema de ella es lo tensa que se pone al ejecutarlas.

Me siento cuidadosamente en la silla para evitar que haga ruido y veo que hay otra cámara conectada a la computadora, _tal vez_ _hallan mejores fotos que las anteriores. _

Me meto en el disco adicional y veo algo que llama mi atención, un video en donde Kikyo me está haciendo un oral, inclusive tiene un buen sonido, por lo que la durmiente que tengo a un lado empieza a despertar.

–No pensé que tuvieses esta clase de fetichismos, Kagome –se que no es la primera vez que nos espía, pero ¿Filmarnos? Nunca pensé que se atreviese a tanto. Comienzo a sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en mi miembro, ¿Por qué demonios tendría una erección con ese video aficionado?

–Yo... Bueno... No... Es lo que crees Sesshoumaru... –tartamudea nerviosamente y eso me da un poco risa.

–¿Ves como está grabado este video? Se nota que estás más relajada porque no estás haciendo tensión en la imagen –intento explicarle, creo que el problema de esta niña es que necesita un hombre.

–Me...mejor apaga eso... Por favor... –suplica bajando la mirada pero sé que está excitada, lo puedo ver en su pecho que se mueve rápidamente por su respiración agitada.

–¿Con cuántos hombres has practicado Kagome? –ella me pone una mirada de ¡¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?! Es más, casi puedo escuchar su grito, así que la interrumpo antes que lo siga malentendiendo–. ¿Cuántos modelos hombres has tenido?

–¿Mo...delos? –intenta relajar un poco más el gesto de su rostro.

–Imagino que si ya estás saliendo de tu carrera, en más de alguna ocasión los han de haber puesto a practicar no solo con frutas.

–Bueno... No han sido muchas veces...

–¿Tienes disparador remoto para tu cámara profesional? –ella asiente y se levanta de la cama dirigiéndose a una mochila toda sucia que está al otro lado de ella y lo saca–. Conéctalo y pon la cámara en el trípode.

Ella obedece todas mis indicaciones, inclusive deja la cámara conectada a la computadora, es lista, pero es más rígida que una regla. Prácticamente la obligo a sentarse conmigo en la cama y le digo que tome unos lentes que están a un lado de la cómoda, le indico como se debe de poner aparentando que está estudiando y tomo la fotografía, en el siguiente marco estoy yo como si fuese un profesor explicándole algo. Cambiamos la pose y le pongo su sábana en la cabeza de tal manera que pareciera que está orando. Continuamos con varias poses y ella se va relajando más.

Después de 15 minutos ella toma confianza y me hace algunas pruebas. Le gustan los resultados, lo puedo ver en la expresión de su rostro, pero ahora entiende lo que quiero decirle, el que ella esté tensa no ayuda nada en la sesión y la puede tirar por la borda. Al final se sienta a un lado de la cama a la par mía, está hablando sin parar y haciendo gestos que hace que sus senos se muevan de un lado a otro, ¿Se dará cuenta que lo que está haciendo es provocarme? ¡Maldita sea! Otra vez mi miembro empieza a palpitar.

–Kikyo tenía razón, ¡Eres el mejor Sesshoumaru! En la universidad nos enseñan diferentes técnicas, pero la mayoría están en el arte de retocar las fotos para parecer naturales, pero ya el campo es muy diferente...

Kagome se levanta y empieza a hacer gestos con todo su cuerpo, algo como si estuviese imitando a una bailarina de ballet ¡Mierda! Tiene buen cuerpo, sus muslos, sus nalgas, sus senos redondos y moviéndose de un lado a otro y sobretodo aquellos pezones que sobresalen de su camisita de tirantes, ¿Por qué tendría que estar utilizándola en color blanco? Siento que puedo perder el control en cualquier momento.

–...Y lo más impactante fue ¡Cuando ella se cayó! Como estaba grabando, yo pude ver literalmente cuando se quebró el tobillo... –continuó diciendo cayendo al suelo e imitando a alguien, creo que debería prestar más atención, pero sus senos que están tan abajo y justo en mi rango de mi vista no me dejan concentrarme.

Al levantarse se tropieza torpemente con sus propios pies y cae casi encima de mí, pero el problema no es ese, sino que su mano roza mi erección, ella se sonroja al punto de parecer un tomate.

–Pe...perdona... Yo... No... Quise... –se disculpa viendo a otro lado–, No... Sabía... Que...

–¿Qué puedes provocar una erección? –pregunto sin pudor alguno, a esta altura de mi excitación no tengo nada que perder.

–¿Qué...? ¿Yo...? Bueno... No sé... –responde confusamente, entrecierro los ojos analizando la situación, _¿Estás seguro que quieres meterte en este territorio Sesshoumaru? _Sonrío pícaramente ante mi propia pregunta.

–Eres hermosa Kagome y por supuesto muy deseable...

–No... Co...como crees... Además... Yo... Nunca, es decir, he tenido novios, pero nada serio...

–¿Y que tiene que ver si has tenido novio o no? –ella se sonroja aún más. Creo que mi nivel de lujuria está al extremo. Me acuesto en el respaldo de su cama y dejo que vea un poco mi erección.

–Qui...qui...quie... –intenta decir algo pero está demasiado nerviosa, ahora sus pezones parecieran que quieren atravesar su pequeña camisa.

–Tranquila Kagome –intento darle confianza, pero se que me he pasado de la raya. Está sentada enfrente de mí en su silla colocando sus manos en ella y apretándolas con sus muslos, me acerco a ella para darle un beso en la frente para despedirme pero sorpresivamente me da un beso en la boca.

Abro los ojos incrédulo antes sus acciones, mientras siento que su mano temblorosa llega hasta mi erección. Me aparto de ella rápidamente intentando analizar la situación, la veo jadeante y con sus mejillas rojas casi a punto de estallar, ¿En serio esto está pasando?

–So...solo... No le digas nada... A mi hermana... ¿Si? –asiento, es lo único que me queda.

**-VI-**

***Kagome pov***

Intento decir algo como excusa ante mi beso forzado, pero ¿Y qué quiere que haga, luego que me he pasado hablando y hablando tratando de inducirlo a algo y él nada y de pronto veo semejante... Trago grueso... Semejante... Erección?

–So...solo... No le digas nada... A mi hermana... ¿Si? –veo como asiente desconcertado, estoy excitada y él también.

Lo acorralo hasta que se sienta en mi cama, es alto, lo suficiente como para que estando sentado y yo de pie mis senos queden justo en su boca, _por favor lámelos, quiero saber que se siente. _

No veo acción de parte de él, supongo que está esperando que yo de algún paso para darle la autorización que necesita para continuar, una que se pueda entender sin palabras, solo con acciones.

Me siento a horcajadas sobre él sintiendo por completo su erección que roza mi intimidad, fue buena idea ponerme un short tan delgado como el que ando, porque puedo sentir su dureza. Me rodea mi cintura con sus fuertes manos, acariciándome suavemente.

Sus manos son fuertes, grandes y saben a la perfección lo que hacen, porque bajan hasta mis glúteos sobándolos como si fuesen una joya a la que desea cuidar, pero en un descuido veo que baja mi camisa de tirantes aprisionando mis manos con ella y dejando al aire libre mis senos que parecen que están rebotando de un lado a otro. Emito un gemido.

–En el momento en que quieres que pare, dímelo... –me asegura, pero puedo ver que la lujuria está en sus ojos y un aura de excitación lo rodea. Niego con mi cabeza.

–L...lámelos... –le ordeno con voz temblorosa a lo cual él no me hace esperar.

Toma mi seno derecho con ambas manos apretándolo delicadamente enfocándose en mi pezón que está tan erecto como el miembro que siento debajo de mi intimidad. Intercala su lengua y su dedo viéndome directamente a los ojos para entender mi reacción, pero mi visión se nubla por la excitación que me hace sentir.

–Qu...qu...quita... tu pant... –intento decir, pero trago y trago saliva aún dejando mi boca abierta, estoy demasiada excitada, nunca en mi vida he estado así.

Entiende a la perfección lo que suplico y toma mis glúteos desde abajo rozando sus dedos con mi intimidad. Hace que apriete más mis muslos al sentir el roce. Me quita de sus piernas y me coloca en mi cama para pararse y ponerse frente a mí. Cierro instantáneamente mi boca para tomar un fuerte trago y luego morder mi labio inferior.

¡Por Dios! Este Adonis de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados está desvistiéndose frente a mí. Primero la camisa dejando ver sus perfectos pectorales, luego el pantalón dejando solo su bóxer y aquella erección que lucha por no salir de la tela. Al momento de querérselo quitar lo detengo utilizando mi mano derecha colocándose en la comisura de aquel perfecto triángulo que estoy segura guía a una felicidad infinita, y niego con mi cabeza.

–Déj...déjatelo por favor...

***Sesshoumaru pov***

No entiendo aquella súplica, está tan o más excitada que yo, puedo verlo, sus senos al descubierto me lo indican, pero está bien, por ahora haré caso a su petición.

Me toma de la mano para dirigirme nuevamente a la cama y sentarme en ella.

Ahora ella está parada frente a mí quitándose la camisa que la tiene en su cintura, retira su short al mismo tiempo dejando solo su pequeña tanga de color morado. Está tan roja que pareciera que las venas de su rostro estallarán en cualquier instante. Intenta poner sus manos en sus senos, pero estoy seguro que tiene una lucha interna por no hacerlo. Cierra sus ojos tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire para luego remover su pequeña tanga.

¡Por Kami sama! ¡Kagome, es preciosa! Mi erección casi sale de mi bóxer, ahora lo único que deseo es meterla en su interior. Se acerca a mí para colocarse de nuevo a horcajadas sobre mí, espero que en algún momento me libere de éste temblor que siente mi cuerpo.

–So...so...soy... Virgen... –me susurra en mi oído al colocarse sobre mí, ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! Creo que ella puede ver mi inmediata reacción–. Lo siento...

Siento el temblor en su cuerpo y ahora puedo entender toda su curiosidad. Intento tomar mi sobretodo y colocárselo en su espalda, todavía no entiendo ¿Si es virgen porqué quería llegar hasta aquí? Pero ella niega con su cabeza retirando su mano y moviendo sus caderas. Se aferra fuertemente en mi cuello como si fuese un salvavidas de un naufragio y se acerca más a mi oído separando su entrada de mi erección.

–Qui...quiero... Que me des un... Un... Orgasmo así...

Continúa aferrada a mi cuello, está caliente, asumo que el decir algo así la ha puesto más roja de lo que ya estaba, pero la entiendo, en pocas palabras: _quiere hacerlo con la ropa puesta. _

¿Desde hace cuánto no hago una cosa así? ¡Nunca! Siempre que tenía ganas de coger lo hacía, si no se podía, con una masturbación de parte de la otra persona bastaba, _tu aceptaste meterte en este terreno virginal. _¡No sabía que lo era!

Dejo mi discusión interna para otro día, estoy seguro que tendré una resaca moral.

Tomo sus caderas para que lleguen hasta mi erección y guío dos de mis dedos a su intimidad ¡Por Kami! ¡Está completamente húmeda! Ella arquea su espalda al sentir mi tacto, eso quiere decir que puedo tocar, por lo que regreso mis dedos hasta mi boca para llenarlos de saliva pero ella me detiene _¿Otra vez? _Pienso un poco frustrado, pero ella se los lleva hasta la suya chupándolos desde la punta hasta el final moviendo al mismo tiempo sus caderas que rozan mi erección.

Saco mis dedos de su boca completamente llenos de su saliva, mi corazón late fuerte y rápidamente. Los dirijo hasta su clítoris y comienzo a moverlos al momento en que ella separa sus caderas de mí. Me acerca sus senos y los lamo y chupo con vehemencia. Son redondos, perfectos, justo para mi boca.

Retiro mis dedos dejando sus labios vaginales abiertos para que abrace a mi miembro, ella comienza a mover sus caderas rozando su clítoris con mi dureza. Gime, jadea y suplica, tomo sus caderas y la ayudo para que el movimiento sea más rápido.

_¡Esto es la gloria! _

Nunca pensé que al sentir solo su roce podría obtener placer, pero aunque nadie me lo pueda creer, definitivamente se siente como la gloria.

Comienza a gemir más fuerte y jadear más rápido, quiere decir que su orgasmo está a punto de llegar. La tomo de las caderas y la quito rápidamente acostándola en la cama. Dirijo mi lengua a su clítoris y comienzo a moverla como si mi vida dependiese de ello. Kagome eleva sus piernas para darme más comodidad y provocarle más placer. Introduzco mi dedo meñique en su pequeña vagina y puedo confirmar lo que ella dice: ¡Es Virgen!

Pero mi lengua hace que olvide el dolor y con mi movimiento en su interior consigo que ella se corra justo en mi cara junto a un fuerte grito invocando mi nombre. Está acostada y jadeando, pero todavía hay un fuego en sus ojos y entiendo cual es.

***Kagome pov***

He tenido diferentes orgasmos, pero nunca... Nunca algo como éste.

Estoy acostada, satisfecha y jadeante, pero todavía hace falta algo. Sesshoumaru todavía sigue con su erección, es obvio que no tendrá un orgasmo solo por eso, pero por el momento se tendrá que conformar con lo que estoy pensando hacer.

Me acerco a él haciéndolo sentarse y apoyarse en sus brazos para meter mi mano en su bóxer. La muevo de tal manera que pareciera que está poseída, porque con cada estocada que doy él gime, no soy experta y nunca he hecho una cosa como ésta pero inclusive yo puedo sentir como su miembro se ensancha y palpita más, lo cual asumo es buen indicio.

Incremento mi velocidad por lo que al siguiente instante consigo que él se venga en mi mano.

Llevo mi pegajosa mano hasta mi boca, lamiendo cada una de las yemas de mis dedos, en cualquier instante podría haber jurado que mi corazón estallaría, por suerte fuimos él y yo quienes lo hicimos.

–Eres delicioso –le aseguro al lamerme.

***Sesshoumaru pov***

–Tú eres exquisita Kagome –le aseguro casi cayendo como hoja en caída libre.

–¿Puede verte más tarde? –me pregunta aún jadeante pero más relajada que minutos anteriores–. Digo, tengo muchas ideas para la nueva sesión y estoy segura que en esta ocasión podré hacerlo mucho mejor.

–Me parece excelente.

Ahora soy yo el que toma una fuerte bocanada de aire para tomar fuerzas y recoger mi ropa que está tirada en el suelo. Me visto de manera tranquila siendo observado por ella que aún yace en la cama, parece satisfecha y eso infla mi ego.

**-VII-**

***Kagome pov***

Durante los últimos días mi hermana ha actuado más extraña de lo normal y debido a que la mayor parte del tiempo he estado viendo a Sesshoumaru en su propia casa para hacer la nueva sesión de fotos, no me percato que él no ha llegado a la nuestra, hasta el día en que le entrego tanto a él como a Kikyo las fotografías impresas con que participaré el concurso, ella me cuenta que su relación terminó un par de días atrás.

En algún momento pienso que su ruptura es provocada por mis acciones de aquella noche en que estuvimos juntos, pero afortunadamente no fue por eso, al parecer los celos de mi hermana son casi castrantes lo que ocasionó una asfixia en la relación a donde yo no tuve nada que ver.

El día de la premiación en la Universidad finalmente llega y durante tres días, que es el festival de Fotografía, Arte y Pintura en nuestra facultad todos nos vestimos de gala exhibiendo las obras de los primeros lugares de las diferentes áreas que se exponen en un campus determinado de la universidad.

Aunque no logro el primer lugar, obtengo el segundo. _En realidad es muy reconfortante, _pienso detenidamente al observar mi trabajo en una de las paredes del salón designado. Mi foto ganadora está una pared blanca al lado izquierdo de ella en un tamaño de 100x70 cms. y a su derecho dos fotos más pequeñas que también quedaron ganadoras de mi portafolio.

Mi fotografía ganadora –que por cierto es una que le tomo al día siguiente que Sesshoumaru me libera de mi tensión con un reconfortante y gratificante orgasmo– es una de él sentado en su amplia sala, con sus cabellos plateados cayendo en su pecho desnudo, sosteniendo una guitarra y mirando al suelo como si estuviese absorto en la melodía que está componiendo, todo en blanco y negro con difuminación al fondo e iluminación al centro dándole un toque melancólico.

Bankotsu se lleva el primer lugar con su "Ángel desgarrador" (una foto que demuestra como una señora llora desconsoladamente al recibir en sus brazos el cuerpo de su hijo luego de haber muerto en la guerra). Las fotografías que él saca son increíbles llenas de sentimientos y parecieran como si un profesional con 20 años de experiencia las hubiera tomado, es imposible competir contra él, pero aún así mis tres mejores fotos se exhiben en la misma galería, por sobre casi 150 estudiantes que competimos.

Una revista intenta comprarme las fotografías y se lo comento a Sesshoumaru, pero él me dice que no lo acepte, no por él en sí ya que está de acuerdo en que las venda, sino por el dinero que me ofrecen ya que me asegura que puedo conseguir aún más y siguiendo sus consejos –y dejando atrás mi modestia– duplico la cantidad ofrecida.

_¡Este tipo si que sabe lo que hace!_

Ser fotógrafo es relajante, pero fotografiar a Sesshoumaru... Ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

**-Fin-**

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Era lo que esperaban?  
¿Un review?  
Si, yo se que me pasé con el lemon n_n


End file.
